User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S3 Ep. 10 (Results
Welcome ladies. For this challenge...no one is safe. You all represent the tops and bottoms of the challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Asia O'Hara Kittenvelour15: OriMoxx: I actually quite liked your story I just wished it wasn't as long. A little less would've been more but I still enjoyed it. I just wished your look had a bit more horror but you overall did really well tonight! Nicholas: Tonight, I felt like your performance was just between good and okay. I liked that you used Asia's experience for your story and it actually helped it. I liked the way you ended the summary on a cliff hanger and it left me wanting more. Your look was good to, but I just wished there was more horror in there. Next up...Jinkx Monsoon Kittenvelour15: OriMoxx: I wasn't a fan of your horror movie description. It was really underwhelming compared to the others. Your look could've been more glamour as well but I did get horror. I was just overall disappointed and it's top 6 you gotta claw your way to the top now. Nicholas: I wasn't a big fan of your story and to me it didn't have a nice flow. It was just a jump between so many different events and it didn't seem very well written, interesting or even horrific for that matter. Although, the look was a little so-so, I still got the hints of horror, but I wish there was more glamour. Next up...Kameron Michaels Kittenvelour15: OriMoxx: Oh my god I loved your story! The cliffhanger is a great strategy for people to go see the movie and you left me wanting more from it! Your look was really good! I just wished there was a tiny bit more horror but you did do really well! Good job tonight! Nicholas: You absolutely nailed the challenge in my opinion. The story along with the great cliff hanger, left me wanting so much more. I actually wish you gave me more of a summary, but I still feel like it was the right amount to keep everyone wanting more. Your look was probably one of my favorites and I loved the whole evil, wicked witch fantasy you had going on and I lived! Next up...Robin Kittenvelour15: OriMoxx: Now I know you do horror and you did it well! However I just wished it was an original because we did see this storyline in Season 1 and we all know the sequels will never be as good as the original. Your look tonight was really good! I just wanted to see more glamour but you nailed the horror we needed this challenge! Nicholas: I know you can serve horror and that's what you did tonight. I loved the concept, the only problem was that we've seen it before. I want you to show us something new. I loved your look and it was totally horror and glamour so kudos to you. Next up...Valentina Kittenvelour15: OriMoxx: our look, it was glamour okay cute but we needed horror too. Your description of the movie just made me feel like I read the entire story and makes me feel like it won't be worth seeing the movie since I practically just read the novel. Not your best night. Nicholas: I didn't really like your story and I actually felt like you could have done better. I know these challenges aren't really your thing, but you've got to step it up if you want to win. There wasn't much horror in your look apart from the fact that it was black. This challenge was a miss for you. Last up...Viper Kittenvelour15: OriMoxx: after a long run without placing anything lower than safe tonight ruins that. I was not a fan of your description. Asia O'Hara gave us a reason to fear bullying but why are people scared of silence? What happens in the silence? Do people turn up dead, missing, badly damaged? We don't know and that's what turns me off from your movie. I was not a fan of your look. I didn't get much glamour from it and a tiny bit of horror but it was just a halloween costume from what I see. Not your best night as well and we all know you could do better! Nicholas: I felt like there wasn't enough detail in your summary. I didn't like the concept and to me it didn't feel scary or horrific. I understood what you were going for with using silence, but I wished you pushed it a little more. Your look was also a miss for me. It was probably one of my least favorite looks from you. I didn't get horror and I didn't get much glamour either. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Asia O'Hara Although your story wasn't horrific enough, your look served just the right amount of glamour... You're safe. Jinkx Monsoon Although your look gave us horror, the same can not be said for your story... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Kameron Michaels Your movie trailer left us wishing for a sequel... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. Robin Tonight, you showed that you can serve horror... You're safe. Viper Unfortunately, your performance tonight ended your great run... You're safe. Valentina Your story was gave a little too much information... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Body Suits. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in, and I've made my decision... Jinkx Monsoon Shantay you stay You may join the other girls. Valentina You were a perfect mix of Latina glam and charm, But I'm afraid your downwards spiral has reached its bottom Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts